Puzzle Pieces
by Shadow of Light1
Summary: The Blade Breakers go to a tournament, where they have a lot of fun and make some new friends- but something's not right here... can the Blade Breakers solve the mystery before it's too late? This should be a lot better than it sounds...eventually.
1. New Beginnings

Okay, everyone: this is the first chapter of the first fanfic that I've ever written, so you can't expect it to be really, really good, but I promise that the story will get a lot more exciting. Also, I've tried to keep it as much in the spirit of the show as possible so far. Ummm... yeah, and I don't know if you'll think the jokes are funny, though my friend does... of course, she was the one who made the joke up... Okay, so... the disclaimer thingy: I don't own Beyblade, the show or the toy, I don't own any of the characters that you see on the show, but I do own my characters who aren't in this chapter anyway... Aren't disclaimers kind of pointless? I mean, if I did own Beyblade, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this fanfic anyway. One last thing: I'm assuming a few things, like that Tyson's last name is Granger (based on the fact that Kenny once called his grandpa Mr. Granger), that Tyson, Max and Kenny don't actually live in Tokyo (well, I know they don't, because they live in some kind of suburban place), and that there are mailboxes in Japan. Anyway, on with the fanfic!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings -also entitled- The Quest for Breakfast  
  
It was the final battle of the Russian tournament. Tyson and Tala were imprisoned inside the giant ice crystal. Tyson could barely see his own hands through the blizzard. "You can't win!" shouted Tala.  
  
"We'll see about that," muttered Tyson. "Let it rip!" Tyson pulled the ripcord. Nothing happened. "What the..." He looked at his launcher, and gasped in horror. It was frozen solid!  
  
"You can't even launch your Beyblade," jeered Tala. "You lose!"  
  
"Nooooo!" cried Tyson. Suddenly brightly-coloured shapes surrounded him. Bitbeasts! One lunged toward him and knocked him down... and he was falling through empty space. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" He was falling, and falling, and falling...  
  
Tyson opened his eyes. He was at home, in his own bed. Of course. The Russian tournament was three months ago, he remembered. And the Blade Breakers had won that. Of course, he never won it in his nightmares. Oh well, it was just a dream. Tyson's thoughts turned to other things, such as... breakfast! He suddenly realized that he was starving. Of course, Tyson's always hungry.  
  
He yawned, then got out of bed and went to the kitchen, where his grandpa should have already prepared his food. But... "Hey! Where's my breakfast?!"  
  
His grandpa quickly gulped down the last bit of food that he was eating. "Heh heh... sorry, T-bone, guess I... accidentally ate the rest of the food that was left. You're out of luck."  
  
Tyson was furious. "You did what?!" He yelled. "I can't believe you! You... you..."  
  
"Hey, chill out, little dude! I could go run over to the store or-"  
  
"Forget it," grumbled Tyson. "I'll just head over to Max's house. Maybe he'll have something to eat..."  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny were still friends, even though they weren't the Blade Breakers anymore (according to the last episode). Ray had gone back to China, and they sometimes got letters from him. They also got an occasional e-mail from Kai, who was somewhere in Russia.  
  
Tyson was already halfway out the door when his grandpa yelled from the kitchen, "Yo, Tyson! Would you mind checking the ol' box to see if my homeys sent me any mail?"  
  
"First you starve me, then you make me get the mail?!" Tyson yelled back. "What am I, your mail-checking... person... who, uh, doesn't- Oh, forget it!"  
  
Tyson opened the mailbox. Inside was one, thin envelope. "Hmmm..." He pulled it out. "Hey, cool, it's for me! Wonder who it's from... wow, it's from the BBA!" Tyson was about to open it, then decided that he'd rather go to Max's first and then open it there. After all, he was really, really hungry.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"You got a letter from the BBA?!" exclaimed Max. "That's so cool! Open it!" Tyson and Max were settled in chairs in Mr. Tate's Beyblade hobby shop.  
  
Tyson opened the envelope and started reading. "Okay, let's see... Dear Mr. Granger: Sorry for the short notice, but we would like it if your team participated as the surprise guests in this year's Beyblading Youth Tournament, or BYT." Tyson looked confused. "BYT? Like a sandwich? Bacon, yolk and tomato... mmmm..."  
  
"Uh, Tyson? Tyson?! Hellooo!" Max waved his hand in front of Tyson's face. "Keep reading! I wanna find out more about this Beyblading Youth Tournament."  
  
"The Beyblading Youth Tournament?" asked Judy as she entered the room.* "It's quite a big event. I'm surprised you boys haven't heard of it before."  
  
"What is it, Mom?" asked Max.  
  
"The BYT is a big tournament for kids your age, organized by the BBA. In fact, I'm going to be there myself, looking for talented Beybladers. It doesn't count for anything in the BBA standings, though the winning team does get a prize..."  
  
"You mean we'd get a prize?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, not your team," explained Judy. "You're already world champions, so it wouldn't be fair. The team that you'll be battling, if you do decide to go, will have already won the prize."  
  
"Oh," said Tyson. "So what's in it for us?"  
  
"Tyson, you know that prizes aren't all that matter," said Max. "We can learn new things and gain experience! Just because we're the best doesn't mean we know everything about Beyblading."  
  
"That's right, Max," said Judy. "And not only is this a tournament, there are also workshops and other special events. The BYT encourages Beybladers from all over the world to get to know one another and learn from each other."  
  
"You know, that sounded so corny," said Tyson. Suddenly the door opened and they all turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hi!" said Kenny. "I thought that you would be here! I stopped at your house, Tyson, and when you weren't there I figured that you already got the news and had gone to tell Max."  
  
"So you got a letter too, Chief?" asked Tyson, surprised.  
  
"Actually, no. Kai sent me an e-mail. He said that he'll go if you guys go, and that Ray will too. Actually what he said was 'It doesn't really interest me, but if the rest of the team really wants to go, I guess I have no choice but to go along and babysit you.'"  
  
"That's Kai for you!" said Max, laughing.  
  
"So, Kenny, where is this sandwi- I mean, tournament anyway?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Actually, it's in Tokyo. And it starts in two days." replied Kenny.  
  
"Two days??!!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"Talk about short notice!" said Max.  
  
"Well, we don't have to be there for a while," said Kenny. "Though we do want to be there for some of the events. I figure we'll leave in about a week. That is, if we are going..."  
  
"I'm in for sure!" exclaimed Max. "What about you, Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah! I've been so bored since the championships. It's time for the Blade Breakers' reunion!" replied Tyson enthusiastically.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny: "LET IT RIP!!!" (A/N sorry I couldn't resist)  
  
And as Tyson walked home, feeling more excited, happy and hopeful than he had since Russia, he realized... that he hadn't even eaten yet.  
  
*(A/N I don't know if Max's mom and dad are married or separated or divorced or whatever... so we'll just say she's... visiting. Yeah, that's it.)  
  
********************************* So, how was that? Please review and tell me what you thought, also, if you actually liked it, it would help soooo much if you helped me think of team names for 2 teams, which both have girls and boys, and aren't associated with any country, animal, etc. Also, thank you so much for actually reading my fic. And one last thing: it will be at the very least a week before I update. 'Cause I'm a very slow writer. 


	2. Departure and Arrival

Sorry, pplz that it took so long...Evil homework. And evil "friends" too, that evilly wrote evil stuff about my fanfic being fruity...well, whaddaya except? It's Beyblade, after all...but sorry, I cannot make my fanfic yaoi. Ya, and thanks to all the people who reviewed, except for miss ER- lover, who criticized my fic without even reading it. How rude.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Departure and Arrival -also entitled- Kenny Gets Picked on a Lot  
  
Screeech!!!  
  
The bus stopped across the road from the train station. Max sighed, then picked up his suitcase and got off. As he waited in the rain to cross the road, he thought about the Blade Breakers' last adventure in Russia.  
  
'I was pretty useless back there,' thought Max. 'I was like a fifth wheel. All I did was get in the way. Even Kenny was more helpful than me.'  
  
The light changed and Max crossed the street and went into the train station. He looked around for his friends, but he didn't see either one. It wasn't a surprise that Tyson hadn't gotten there yet, but where was Kenny? 'Oh, well,' Max thought, 'they'll get here sooner or later.' He sat down on the nearest bench.  
  
"WOULD THE YOUNG MAN IN THE RED, WHITE AND BLUE BASEBALL CAP PLEASE STOP RUNNING REPEATEDLY THROUGH THE REVOLVING DOOR," said the voice on the loudspeaker a few minutes later. Max chuckled to himself.  
  
"Hey Maxie! Wazzup?" said Tyson.  
  
"Fine, but..." Max looked around. "Where's Kenny? You didn't get here before him, did you?" said Max incredulously.  
  
Tyson looked around too. "Wow...so I did! Heh heh..."  
  
"Guess you're improving," said Max. "But that's strange...you're not early at all and you still beat him." Just then, Kenny came running toward them.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up, huh?" said Tyson.  
  
"Well, I was doing some last minute research on the teams we might be facing and I lost track of time!" protested Kenny.  
  
"Excuses, excuses," said Max. Just then the train pulled in. "Come on, let's go."  
  
As soon as they got on the train, Kenny flipped open his laptop to do some more research. "Aw, Kenny," said Tyson. "Why are you always working?"  
  
"I'm helping you. We need to find out more about the teams that are going to be there," replied Kenny.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Max. "They're all just amateurs." He glanced over at the screen. "Hey, you know, she's actually not that bad- looking."  
  
"Maaax..." said Kenny.  
  
"Lemme see," said Tyson. "Hey, you're right!"  
  
"We're looking for information about the teams' skill levels!" exclaimed Kenny. "Not-"  
  
"Oh, suuure, Kenny," said Tyson sarcastically. "We all know that's exactly what you're doing."  
  
"Tysooon..." whined Kenny.  
  
****************************************************  
  
A few hours later, the trio got off the train. "Yay, we're finally here!" said Max as he jumped off.  
  
Kenny looked around. "Hm. Looks like no one came to meet us."  
  
"Well, what did you except?" asked Tyson. "I mean, can you imagine Kai saying 'Yay, you're here! I missed you guys so much!'?"  
  
Max grinned. "Yeah, that would be pretty weird. I think I'd get really scared if he said that." They reached the exit of the train station. "Aw, man, it's still raining? It's not going to be much of a vacation if this keeps up."  
  
"Don't worry, Max. It's supposed to be sunny for the next few days," Kenny said. "Though I suppose..." he looked at Tyson. "You didn't bring an umbrella, did you?"  
  
"Why? I'm not scared of a little water, see?" He jumped through the door and started singing. "I'M SIIIIIIINGING IN THE RAAAIIIIIIIN! I'M SIIIIIIIIIINGING IN THE RAAAAIIIIN!"  
  
Max: "..." (sweatdrop)  
  
"Would you shut up?!" yelled Kenny as he hit Tyson in the head with his laptop. "People are staring!"  
  
"Well excuuuse me," grumbled Tyson.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Okay, we're here," said Kenny after about a 5-minute walk.  
  
"Wow, coool!" said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, that's the Spiral Stadium. And this is the hotel where we're going to be staying," replied Kenny.  
  
(A/N: due to a lack of creativeness, I cannot describe the stadium, so please, use your imagination. Oh yeah, and the stadium is on top of the hotel.)  
  
Kenny, Tyson and Max went into the hotel, and registered at the front desk. "Okay, so now we have to go see the coordinator," said Kenny.  
  
"Where?" asked Max.  
  
"Umm, I think it's upstairs by the stadium," replied Kenny.  
  
"Okay then, let's get going!" said Max.  
  
"Hey!" said someone behind them. Long time no see!"  
  
"Huh?...Ray!!!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ok, you don't need to tell me that that was the most pointless chapter the world has ever seen. Why didn't I just start from when they arrived at the hotel? Well, I guess this chapter was more about character interaction than anything else. And character development. Like there was another side to Max's personality that I showed at the start... Ok, well hopefully you can figure that out for yourself. Anyway, speaking of characters, I forgot to mention that I changed the character's clothes a little bit. Like Max's overalls actually reach his shoes. Don't ask me why I care. And Kenny has finally realized that purple shorts are not meant for boys- so now they're black. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter (almost 2 months!)...not that anyone cares... 


End file.
